gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Humphrey
Jenny Humphrey was a main character in the hit TV series Gossip Girl and the book series of the same name. The television character was portrayed by actress, singer and model Taylor Momsen. Jenny was a main character until she was banished at the end of Season 3. Since then she has been a recurring character. The change was due to Momsen pursuing her music career. She appeared in 4 episodes of Season 4. Novel Series Jenny is the daughter of Rufus Humphrey, an unpublished editor of Beat poets, and Jeanette Humphrey, who ran off with a European aristocrat when the Humphrey children were little. Jenny has an older sibling, Dan Humphrey, who is an aspiring poet. She's also an aspiring artist, and a student at the Constance Billard School for Girls, a small, elite school where Upper East Side 'It Girls' Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen reign. Jenny idolizes the gorgeous and wealthy Serena and one day hopes to be as graceful and as popular as her. Jenny's large chest, however, contributes to her insecurities, as does her short stature (standing just under 5 feet). Despite her less-than-impressive financial background and naivete, Jenny is thrown into the corrupt, scandalous, and snobbish world of Upper East Siders when she is sexually assaulted by Chuck Bass, befriends Serena, and makes an enemy out of Blair. When she displays scandalous behavior herself, however, (including posing for risque photo shoots, partying with musicians, and getting kicked out of Constance) Rufus feels he must send her away. This was Jenny's plan all along, in order to cultivate a more mysterious background, like her idol Serena. Thus, Jenny decides to move to the boarding school Waverly Academy, which she plans to rule for her own evil purposes. The It Girl Series In the It girl series we follow Jenny around Waverly Academy her new school where she plans on being the popular queen she had always admired and wanted to be like. The It girl series follows her through all her dramas and adventures at her new school where she hopes to create a new more mysterious background for herself! TV Series Jenny Humphrey is the daughter of former musician player Rufus Humphrey, and younger sister of Dan Humphrey. In Seasons 1 and 2 she lives in Williamsburg with Dan and Rufus, she is joined for a short time by her mother Alison however her parents decide to split for good so her mother went back to Hudson. In Season 3 Jenny moves in with her new family; Step-Mother Lily, Step-Siblings Chuck, Serena and Eric. She is now living in the center of Manhattan but this turns out to be a mistake, she is banished and decides to live with her mother in Hudson. She returns to New York in Season 4, but still lives in Hudson. Season 1 Jenny Humphrey is introduced in the premiere season as a naive freshman at Constance Billard. Despite living in Brooklyn and hailing from a financial background less privileged than her classmates, Jenny desperately tries to find her place within the In Crowd. Many of the main characters use Jenny as a pawn, especially Blair Waldorf. However, when Jenny helps expose the affair between Blair and Chuck Bass, she finds herself becoming increasingly popular. The Mean Girls and former friends of Blair allow Jenny inside their exclusive inner circle. However, Jenny's lack of financial prominence provokes her to steal a dress worth $15,000 from the mother of one of the Mean Girls. When she realizes it's worth so much, Jenny desperately tries to get it back to its owner, but at a surprise birthday party thrown for her by Blair, the other girls realize that Jenny stole the dress, bringing Blair's scheme full circle. The same night, however, Jenny wins back the affection of the Mean Girls when she brings Nate Archibald along to crash a dinner party the girls are having. Since they're infatuated by Nate, the Mean Girls welcome Jenny back into their crowd with open arms. In an attempt to solidify her social status, Jenny begins dating a wealthy Upper East Sider, Asher Hornsby. Their romance is short-lived:, though, when both of their lies are revealed at their dinner party - Asher was only using Jenny as a cover-up for his homosexuality, while Jenny had been lying about losing her virginity to him. Once again, the In Crowd turn their backs on Jenny, who realizes (and proceeds to tell Blair) that popularity isn't worth losing her integrity or her friends over. In the Season 1 finale, Jenny applies for an internship for a fashion line, since sewing her own apparel has always been a passion of hers. She's less than ecstatic, however, when she discovers that she'll be interning for Eleanor Waldorf Designs, owned by the overbearing mother of Blair. Season 2 Jenny spends her summer working hard for Eleanor Waldorf Designs. She tries to impress her boss, Laurel, by making her a dress for the upcoming White Party in East Hampton, but is rejected and humiliated when Laurel rudely turns her down. Jenny then calls Eric to apologize for her ruthless behavior last year, as well as to ask him for an invite to the exclusive White Party. Eric forgives her, saying he doesn't have any other friends to begin with, and brings her as his guest to the party, where Jenny upstages Laurel, whose respect she has now gained. Jenny is briefly fired by Eleanor, however, when the designer returns from Paris and overhears her criticizing one of Eleanor's outfits. She regains Eleanor's trust by helping her with a project and soon becomes Eleanor's favorite worker. Jenny's position is once again threatened during Fashion Week when Eleanor suspects Jenny of sabotoging the Waldorf Designs runway show and trying to steal the spotlight. When Jenny apologizes and admits to using Eleanor's original designs as well as fabric, however, Eleanor realizes that Jenny meant no harm, and that the entire show itself wouldn't have been a success without Jenny's help. Rufus eventually discovers that his daughter has been skipping school in order to work for Eleanor and avoid getting bullied. He tries to force her to quit, but Jenny instead decides to drop out of school and work for Eleanor full-time, much to Rufus's dismay. Jenny and Blair have a heart-to-heart in which Jenny admits that she idolized Blair because of her determination. Blair in turn congratulates Jenny on the fashion show and aids her mother in honoring Jenny with a toast. In "New Haven Can Wait", Rufus tells Jenny he'll give her one last chance to prove she should continue to work for Eleanor, and if she does prove it to him, he'll allow her to continue academic lessons at home. When Jenny takes him to work, however, Rufus attempts to have Eleanor fire Jenny, with no such luck. Lily's kind words convince Rufus that Jenny should be given the chance to continue to work for Eleanor, and Rufus finally concedes. Vanessa drops off the transcripts, and the girls celebrate Jenny's opportunity of being home-schooled. In "Pret-a-Poor-J", Jenny befriends a seemingly-sweet, yet reckless model named Agnes. When Eleanor attempts to exploit Jenny's designs and use them as her own, Jenny quits her internship and decides to start her own fashion line, with the encouragement of Agnes. Jenny meets some new friends who have connections in the fashion industry, but Nate does not approve. He eventually rescues Jenny from being taken advantage of by an older photographer. When Jenny angrily confronts him for lecturing her, the two share a passionate kiss on the sidewalk. Jenny crashes a crowded gala and puts on a guerrilla fashion show in order to get the attention of the partygoers (whom she figures will want to financially back her). Once seeing that her fashion show is a success, she and Nate share a passionate kiss - only to have Vanessa (who had previously dated Nate) spot them and storm out, furious. Jenny goes after Vanessa to clear the air, but is interrupted by her father, who's angry with her for crashing the gala. Rufus tries to have her arrested, but Lily intervenes and saves Jenny. Jenny then runs away from home and crashes with Agnes. Agnes and Jenny fight for majority control of 'their' fashion line, which leads to a confrontation in which Agnes burns all of Jenny's clothes. This devastates Jenny, who gives up on the idea of starting her own clothing line and returns home on Thanksgiving, rekindling her relationship with her father and brother, and making up with Vanessa. She doesn't notice the love letter sent by Nate in the mail, but Vanessa does, and secretly steals it, unknown to Jenny. Vanessa and Jenny proceed to fight over Nate, but Nate ultimately chooses Vanessa when he sees the level of betrayal Jenny's willing to go to. Heartbroken, the blond finally decides to return to Constance Billard and challenge the Mean Girls. Now that her father, Rufus, and Serena van der Woodsen's mother, Lily, are an item, Jenny is more wealthy than she's ever been. This allows her to rise to the top of the social chain at Constance, and when her sixteenth birthday party rolls around, half of the teens in the city show up. At the end of Season 2 Jenny enters the competition to become Queen B of Constance Billard, so that she can put a stop to the bullying and tyranny at school. This entails finding the juiciest piece of untold gossip and exposing its secret-keepers. But before Jenny can tell the Mean Girls what she's discovered, Gossip Girl herself releases a mass-blast, exposing everyone's secrets. Jenny thinks her chance at becoming Queen B is over, until Blair tells Jenny that she chooses her to take over the throne. The next day, Blair and Jenny go to the new Queen's coronation, and Blair declares that Jenny knows all of the Mean Girls' secrets - not to mention the fact that, since Jenny is now Lily's step-daughter, she's now richer than all of them. Jenny, no longer having any rivals for Queen B of Constance, takes the symbolic headband and begins planning the new school year. 'Season 3' Jenny has adapted very quickly to the posh new lifestyle she's been entitled to. In the fourth episode, she embarks on her first day as Queen of Constance with a speech about how she will make everything different and treat everyone equally. This enrages the new Mean Girls, who tell Blair that Jenny's ruining everything she built. This leads Blair to step in and act as Constance Queen again, but with the aid of Chuck, Jenny embarrasses Blair and returns to her rightful throne. She decides that Constance does need to be ruled with an iron fist, and that she'll be the one to do it, which is a major turning point for her character. Later, Jenny's forced to choose between her friendship with Eric and her role as Queen, as Eric's boyfriend threatens Jenny's social standing by sitting above her on the Met steps. She ultimately chooses her role as Queen, and embarrasses Eric by turning her back and allowing her minions to dump yogurt on him. Jenny's ecstatic by the time Cotillion comes around, as she feels it's the perfect time to finally prove she's no longer the 'Brooklyn nobody' she once was. Jenny attempts to score Graham Collins, the new Upper East Side prince, as her escort to cotillion, but Eric and Blair work together to embarrass Jenny and leave her dateless. Their plan backfires, however, when she gets Nate to escort her instead, impressing all of the party goers by dating Manhattan's former prince (who, as an added bonus, is in college). Despite Jenny's high social standing, she admits to feeling more bored and lonely than she ever felt in Brooklyn. This prompts her to get involved with Damien Dalgaard, the recklessly dangerous son of the Belgian ambassador. She becomes infatuated with him, and as the two begin a relationship, they also begin a drug partnership. Nate tries to stop Jenny from continuing to date Damien, but he's not the one who breaks up their relationship. Damien himself ultimately abandons her when she confesses that she isn't ready to have sex. Jenny's former model friend Agnes comes back into the picture when Jenny begins working for Eleanor Waldorf again. Although the two appear to mend their friendship, Agnes refuses to forgive and forget. Therefore, she drugs Jenny and leaves her amongst a group of grown men at a local bar. Nate finds out and rescues her at the last second. He comforts Jenny after dropping her off at home and she begins to have feelings for him again. Jenny tries to break up Nate and Serena, but is rejected once Nate discovers her scheme. She then tries to aid William van der Woodsen in his attempt to break up Rufus and Lily, feeling like if they divorced, she could have her old life back, along with her old family. Her plan falls apart, however, and everyone shuns her when they discover her deception. In the Season 3 finale, "Last Tango, Then Paris" Jenny takes a picture of Dan and Serena in bed together and sends it to Gossip Girl, which motivates Blair to tell her that she's gone too far in trying to break everyone up and that nobody loves her. Feelings broken and unwanted, Jenny goes to the Empire Hotel looking for Nate, but finding Chuck instead. The two are broken-hearted and they bond over drinks, which eventually leads to a kiss. They both agree that they don't want to be alone, so they sleep together. Blair and Chuck reunite moments later, however, leaving Jenny to realize that she truly is alone. She cries at the hospital and Eric tries to comfort her, but Jenny angrily pushes him away, confessing that she had sex with Chuck and that she regrets losing her virginity to him. Eric tells Dan, who furiously punches Chuck. Witnessing the events take place and seeing Jenny's tearful eyes, Blair immediately realizes the truth and tells Jenny to leave the city forever, threating to 'destroy' her if she ever came back. Jenny ultimately decides to leave New York and live with her mother in Hudson, where she plans on finishing her Senior Year. Season 4 Jenny returns to New York, only to face an angry Blair - willing to do anything to make "Little J" leave town again. On her way to class, Serena spots her cuddle-buddy from the night before while entering the building. Irked, Serena is further thrown off by the revelation that he is her Psychology of Business professor, a fact that threatens their relationship. Blair visits the van der Bass-Humphrey residence and runs into Jenny. Outraged that Jenny is breaking the rules about being "banished," and after some verbal sparring, Blair grants her "amnesty 'till midnight" if Jenny refuses to be seen while in the city. Blair seeks out Chuck at Columbia, after a brief chat with Serena about the Cab Stealer turned Professor. She asks if he knows about Jenny Humphrey's return, and warns him it will damage his reputation as well as hers if the story about Jenny's virginity is outed. After talking to Chuck, Blair assigns her minions to stakeout the van der Bass-Humphrey residence, in order to make sure Jenny doesn't violate the terms of her Manhattan amnesty. Dan and Eric find it strange when Jenny declines going out to one of her favorite venues, so she explains to them the terms of the agreement she made with Blair. After Jenny, Vanessa and Juliet take down Serena Jenny leaves once again for Hudson. Jenny was the only main character not to appear in the Season 4 finale and has (along with Vanessa) been moved to a recurring character spot. However, both she and Vanessa have the chance to return to Gossip Girl if that is where the storylines take them. Appearance and Style Jenny goes through different styles quite rapidly, at the start of season 1 she is often dressed in pretty pink dresses, cardigans and other normal teenage clothes. Her hair is also straight and with a side parting however as she matures her style becomes more like Blair and she curls her hair. In season 2 she goes 'shorter and lighter' as she tells Nate when he asks her about her hair, her style is also much more like her upper east side friends, she takes more pride in her appearance. When Jenny quits the school, she has this gothic style, that Dan refers to as 'racoon make-up'. In season 3 she starts to get designer clothes and handbags, she gets hair extensions and her make-up becomes darker and more gothic. Her clothing also becomes more dark in color, even Lolita in nature. It shows her transformation from teenager to Manhattan Socialite. In season 4, upon her return she hasn't changed much. Her clothes are slightly more relaxed but she is still gothic and dark in nature. She shows very little of the girl that she was in season 1. Personality TV Series In the TV Series Jenny remains determined and self-conscious the entire way through the seasons but she matures and changes as more and more things happen to her. Season 1 In Season 1 Jenny is shy, quiet and trusting. She wants to be one of the girls that she admires and will do anything to become one of them, going as far as to steal and sell all of her stuff. She is artistic and very fashionable managing to make her own clothes and design clothes for other people. Season 2 In Season 2 Jenny has become ignored and an outsider just like her brother Dan, but she has also become hard-working and honest. She works for Eleanor Waldorf Designs and loves having a job which she is very good at. She remains to be a good sister, she always looks out for Dan and is ecstatic when he gets back together with Serena. As the season progresses she becomes more independent, ditching Eleanor and then Poppy in an attempt to become a better fashion designer. Season 3 In Season 3 Jenny has gone through a huge transformation, she starts the Season her normal self but she soon becomes bitchy, dishonest, disrespectful and horrible. She hurts the people she loves until eventually she realises she isn't herself anymore. When she leaves she vows to be herself again away from all the mean girls of the Upper East Side. Season 4 When Jenny returns it is quickly shown she has no want to be her old self again, in fact she agrees to stay in her apartment and not go against Blair. This is quickly diminished when she makes team Brooklyn again with Juliet and Vanessa, they take down Serena and break up Blair and Serena's friendship. She decides she hasn't changed and goes back to Hudson to live with her mom once more. Family Novel Series *Rufus Humphrey (Father) *Jeanette Humphrey (Mother) *Dan Humphrey (Brother) TV Series *Rufus Humphrey (Father) *Alison Humphrey (Mother) *Dan Humphrey (Brother) *Scott Ronson (Paternal Half-Brother) *Lillian Bass Humphrey (Step-Mother) *Serena van der Woodsen (Step-Sister) *Eric van der Woodsen (Step-Brother) *Chuck Bass (Step-Brother) Romantic Relationships Novel Series *Nate Archibald (boyfriend; broke up due to Nate's reconciliation with former girlfriend Blair Waldorf) *Leo (ex-boyfriend) TV Series *Chuck Bass - (attempted rape; 3 years later, lost her virginity to him) *Asher Hornsby - (ex-boyfriend; revealed to be gay) *Nate Archibald - (former crush; kissed) *Damien Dalgaard - (ex-boyfriend) Quotes Season 1: Episode 1-Pilot Jenny: Dad, you could just tell me I look nice, instead of turning this into a sermon on the passage of time. Jenny: So we should just be anonymous losers who eat lunch alone and never get invited to parties? Dan: Works for me. Season 1: Episode 6-The Handmaiden's Tale Jenny: Serena He'd probably go anywhere with you. Except maybe the Ice Capades because that really freaked him out when he was five. Season 1: Episode 9-Blair Waldorf Must Pie Jenny: Well, keep dreaming. Maybe one day she'll actually know your name. Dan: Yeah, maybe. And then I'll have something to be thankful for. Season 2: Episode 3-The Dark Night Jenny: at designs It looks like a pilgrim at a funeral. pauses I am so, so sorry. Eleanor: You're absolutely right. Jenny: I am? Eleanor: Yes. Don't let it go to your head. Season 2: Episode 4-The Ex Files Jenny: It was like I didn't even exist! Dan: Mmm. Welcome to my world. It's not so bad when you get used to birds flying at your head and automatic doors never opening. Jenny: Well I guess it's better to be ignored than tortured, right? Dan: Always look on the bright side. Season 2: Episode 21-Seder Anything Jenny: Chuck The only human contact that you don't pay for is the people in this house Season 3: Episode 10-The Last Days of the Disco Stick Jenny: I had a plan and I should have stuck to it. I'm going to Cotillion with Graham Collins. Blair: I'll allow it. Sorry Eric. Jenny: Actually Blair, since I'm queen of Constance and Graham Collins is my escort, I don't think I need you as my escort anymore. Blair: Jenny, you're lucky to have me. Don't push it. Jenny: Your era's over. And so is that headband. Season 3: Episode 15-The Sixteen Year Old Virgin Jenny: Damien's my boyfriend! Dan: You're 16, come on. Jenny: Yeah, when you were 16 you were in love with Serena, and everyone thought it was adorable. Season 3: Episode 19-Dr. Enstrangeloved Jenny: I'm a Humphrey, so syrup is a food group. Nate: Yeah, how are you not like 500 pounds? Jenny: So, what's step two? Chuck: Get him drunk, take advantage of him. Do women really not get this? Season 3: Episode 22-Last Tango, Then Paris Chuck: If you want to leave, now is the time. Jenny: You're not kicking me out? Chuck: Some of them don't get the choice. Jenny: I don't want to be alone. Chuck: Neither do I. Season 4: Episode 10-Gaslit Jenny: I thought I could change and I didn't. So I think the best thing for me to do is go. And stay gone. Blair: Thanksgiving without Jenny Humphrey. What fun would that be? Blair: How many times do I have to go Courtney Love on your ass before you get the message? I don't want you here. Jenny: The girl on Gossip Girl's blast isn't Serena. Blair: What? Jenny: It's Juliet. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery Agnes.jpg B-J-cooperating-blair-vs-jenny-6052427-350-500.jpg Blair-Jenny-blair-vs-jenny-8837191-300-400.jpg D-J-dan-and-jenny-3923856-400-266.jpg Jenny H. Easy J.jpg Jennyleaves.jpg NJ-jenny-and-nate-12438436-400-338.jpg NJ-jenny-and-nate-12438452-186-240.jpg Taylor momsen.jpg Jenny Humphrey 1.jpg Jenny Humphrey 10.jpg Jenny Humphrey 11.jpg Jenny Humphrey 12.jpg Jenny Humphrey 13.jpg Jenny Humphrey 14.jpg Jenny Humphrey 15.jpg Jenny Humphrey 2.jpg Jenny Humphrey 3.jpg Jenny Humphrey 4.jpg Jenny Humphrey 5.jpg Jenny Humphrey 6.jpg Jenny Humphrey 7.jpg Jenny Humphrey 8.jpg Jenny Humphrey 9.jpg Lil-j-picture 169x250.jpg Chuck-and-jenny.jpg NateJenny.png Gg2.jpg Jenny-humphrey-in-un-momento-dell-episodio-rufus-getting-married-di-gossip-girl-135237.jpg E283504865198457 31.jpg summer08 gossip girl.jpg|The Humphrey Summer 2008 Jenny-nate.jpg Tumblr liqoanmsNE1qaxj7wo1 500.gif Tumblr lmfzekALbm1qbehp2.gif Tumblr lluvluZfcw1qhng0po1 400.gif Tumblr lkynjqinxy1qe7n6lo1 500.png Tumblr lkrq62wdXE1qcar3a.gif Tumblr lkrq9yTONB1qcar3a.png Tumblr lkqs9dKOBi1qhng0po1 400.gif Tumblr lkqjwwKZGC1qhk551o1 400.png Tumblr lkm2scnIc91qe7n6lo1 400.png Tumblr lkl8cdqm0n1qgp2ieo1 400.gif Tumblr lki0h6X7Os1qar6tno1 500.png Tumblr lkfp3pMbAS1qgp2ieo1 500.gif Tumblr lk26xf94VR1qduafco1 400.gif Tumblr lk2o8foNsT1qc4hfoo1 400.png Tumblr lk2jd7203z1qf924co1 500.png Tumblr ljyfyybUr51qduafco1 400.gif Tumblr ljuxtoBA4e1qh24e6o1 500.jpg Tumblr ljs23hkBMN1qgp2ieo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljiad4QKm81qgj097o1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr liph32mDeX1qar6tno1 500.png Tumblr lij0wy6NyA1qda3g0o1 500.jpg Tumblr liinxg7FL41qaef1wo1 500.jpg Tumblr li884yMKdB1qc4hfoo1 400.jpg Tumblr li53ixRNh51qaxnxjo1 r1 500.png Tumblr li6dinixGm1qc4hfoo1 400.jpg Tumblr lhzdz46eoB1qarqt3o1 500.gif Tumblr lhzdulEYLj1qarqt3o1 500.gif Tumblr lhs2cxLMnX1qar6tno1 500.png Tumblr lhgvhtqWWr1qavkyno1 400.png Tumblr lh9vm4ztqN1qaxj7wo1 500.png Tumblr lh7n6kOUY61qc4hfoo1 400.jpg Tumblr lh5zjndRBy1qarqt3o1 500.gif Tumblr lh5cm1DCJd1qc4hfoo1 400.jpg Tumblr lgza7zI3Dy1qetq1xo1 400.gif Tumblr lgodokJt1H1qarqt3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lgl7ntPsZg1qe2goxo1 400.jpg Tumblr lgfnauNF271qe7n6lo1 400.gif Tumblr lgcxloZUTN1qe2goxo1 400.gif Tumblr lgavdkX8WX1qcab9so1 500.jpg Tumblr lg6gyuobyV1qef9bco1 500.png Tumblr lfy0qeZne91qa7pl0o1 400.png Tumblr lfwuixPbHK1qa7pl0o1 400.png Tumblr lftbkcBETY1qgzvsso1 400.png Tumblr lfkcqeiIcf1qa86szo1 400.png Tumblr lfhf11OpLZ1qduafco1 400.jpg Tumblr lfeplac1bk1qaxj7wo1 400.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Books Category:Character Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Recurring Characters